Moisture sensors are commonly used to determine the moisture content of soils or other materials. These devices are useful, for example, for scientific applications, or for determining a watering schedule. Different techniques are used by these sensors. One common technique used, for example by U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,501, is to connect a probe in a circuit, insert the probe into the material, and find the resonant frequency of the circuit. As the probe acts as a capacitor, the capacitance will change depending on the dielectric properties of the material within the probe, with the resonant frequency allowing the user to determine the capacitance. Probes used in moisture sensors can be in various shapes, such as with two separate conductors in coaxial form, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,104, or with separate conductors in a parallel configuration, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,070.